The Central Park Zoo Mystery
by LeonardKnight
Summary: Corporal Douglas is sent to the Central Park Zoo to investigate the disappearance of Skipper, his team and the rest of the zoo inhabitants who mysteriously vanished years ago.
1. Prologue

Prologue

First of all, before I begin my report about my findings on the disappearances at the now defunct Central Park Zoo, I would like to introduce myself, my name is Corporal Douglas, but you can call me Doug for short, I currently reside at the Bronx Zoo located near the Bronx Park, New York, and you guessed it, I'm a penguin, and so is my commanding officer, Major General Joe Lewzinski. But enough about me, I'm giving away too much classified information, anyway the reason why I'm talking to you today is because of the recent case that was assigned to me. It's about the disappearances of the now closed Central Park Zoo.

This case has been shelved in the mission files lots of times because of the lack of evidence to support the disappearances, but it was recently reopened because of the incoming numerous reports that someone had entered the penguins now abandoned lair, and so this task was assigned to me because General Joe believed that my fearless attitude, positive outlook towards life, exceptional courage, strong sense of honour and justice, the capacity for wit, style, and resourcefulness under pressure and finally my experience in the field of the unknown, make me a likely candidate for this daunting task. I endured some hardships before I even earned the rank of Corporal, and he believes that only I can crack this case wide open and finally lay it to rest.

But before I left together with my companion Sergeant Leon, he's also a penguin by the way; we were given a short briefing by our commanding officer. Some rumours say that the zoo had closed down because of the decreasing number of visitors each day and as a result they were unable to pay their bills so they decided to shut it down for good, others say it was because of a disease that had spread in the zoo, killing most of its inhabitants, and finally it could be because one of the zookeepers had been suffering a mental illness and it is likely that person had viciously slaughtered some of its residents which forced it to closed down.

But I believe that there was a far deeper, more devious reason why it had been shut down. There could be something more than those persisting rumours and wherever there is a rumour, there's a hidden story, waiting to be uncovered. And I intend to find out what happened not only to Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and Private but to the rest of the zoo habitants that lived there as well. To date, their bodies have not been found since their disappearance and yet they are not confirmed dead. Wherever they are right now, I am hoping that they are still alive and well, ready to come out from the darkness and show the world that Skipper and his team are still here, ready to rebuild their lives from scratch. So this is where the stories begin, hold on to your seats as I prepare to delve further into this case. The Mystery of the Central Park Zoo.

* * *

If you guys have any suggestions on how to make the story more interesting, just write your suggestions in the reviews, I will do whatever I can to incoporate those suggestions into the story. Thank you for your time to read this.


	2. The Mission Begins

The sun was beginning to set in the west and as night time approaches, we were preparing to begin our journey to Central Park Zoo and start investigating the disappearances. But before we even left, we were given classified photos and descriptions detailing each missing zoo resident in order to know their background better. We started packing in food supplies for the trip, just in case we get hungry. For our travel transportation, we sport our jetpack backpacks for our journey to the zoo. We're also armed with a multitude of weapons like the freeze ray so we can protect ourselves from enemies, and in case those weapons are destroyed, our excellent fighting abilities and combat skills is an advantage. We doubled checked everything we needed before heading out, and at exactly 1800 hours (that's 6:00 P.M.), we left and flew off to Central Park Zoo. Our journey took us about an hour to reach the place and when we arrived at the entrance of the site, we were alarmed at its appearance. The once hard and concrete structures of the habitat and buildings were now worn out and were starting to fall apart. The slight breeze caused the dead leaves to lazily skip along the quiet, unforgiving ground, hardly making a sound; the old unused creaking doors added an eerie vibe to the surrounding. A warm fog was beginning to descend, hiding almost everything in sight, and silence filled the place as there was not a single soul within plain sight. These and more indescribable shocking scenes are now remnants of the once majestic zoo. In other words, it was abandoned and avoided.

While entering through the clock tower entrance, we noticed a sign board displayed near the entrance. Sergeant Leon then took out our flashlights and as we approached to read the displayed information, we were completely alarmed to find out that the zoo is scheduled for a demolition exactly one month later, from today. We quickly realized there was no time to waste and we only had one to month to gather as much evidence and information as possible before the contractors come and destroy what's left of the zoo, so that they can replace it and build a business centre instead. Moments after we reached the empty crossroads of the zoo, we decided it was better to split up in order to cover more ground. As agreed, I went to the penguin's lair while Leon examined the otter's habitat.

To my dismay, the fishbowl entrance leading to the lair was sealed up tight, so as to keep off any unauthorized personnel, and as a penguin myself, I have a close affinity with Skipper and his team. Because like them, I also have a secret entrance back home in the Bronx Zoo, the only difference is that my secret entrance is located underwater, which makes it even harder for individuals, like cats who hate water, have access to my home. After minutes of struggling to open their fishbowl entrance, I decided to use a satchel charge and place it near the fishbowl structure. I was careful to use only a small detonating device such as the satchel and not a hand grenade so as not to completely destroy their home. I immediately hid before the satchel had exploded, and it was not a pretty sight to see someone like me blow up the penguin's entrance just like that. But I had no choice, I just had to blow up their entrance to finish my mission and if I want to give them justice, then I had to do it in order to find clues and really understand what happened to them.

I went down the hatch using the ladder provided, and what I saw when my feet touched the cold hard ground was complete and total darkness, no light had penetrated each of the dark corners of the room, it's as if the sun had set and never came back. The only thing that guided me as I made my way around the HQ was my flashlight, without it I wouldn't be able to see the lighted path. The first thing that I searched for after entering was the penguin's individual bunk, I started from the top bunk down to the lowest bunk; I checked their beds especially under their pillows, and I know for a fact from experience that the best kept secrets are almost always hidden under the pillow. I kept sneezing while searching because of the cobwebs and dust particles that almost clogged my nostrils. Unfortunately for me, I found nothing that was linked to their disappearances, however, when I checked under the pillow of Skipper's bunk, I found a small picture of an otter, she was pretty though, but not my type of girl. I found out that her name is Marlene the Otter; she lives nearby in the otter habitat, one of the places my partner Leon is currently at, and she is also one of missing residents. After checking the bunks, I unsuccessfully searched the remaining places only to find out that there was no clue, nada, zilch. I was about to declare this mission as failed when I stumbled upon a videotape, I played the device on the penguin's DVD player. The video then showed Skipper talking. From his expression, I can tell that he was very serious, as if about to warn the viewer of the impending danger that I'm about to face. Skipper had said:

_"Hello this is Skipper, as you all know my teammates including the rest of the zoo animals had been brainwashed by Dr. Blowhole, he's using not only the Central Park Zoo animals, but any animal within his reach, so as to rebel against the humans and take them out, so he can take over the world and become Supreme Leader. Fortunately for me I escaped and avoided being caught, I was outnumbered by my opponents. So whoever watches this tape, I beg of you, please save the world, you may be the only one who can stop Blowhole in his tracks. I'm gonna end this conversation quickly because I'm being hunted by the animals. This is Skipper, over and out."_

And just like that, the video ends. And after hearing Skipper's last message, I feel like I was revived. For a second there, I almost lost hope when I found no clue linked to the disappearances but when I watched the tape, It felt like I was given encouragement through Skipper's words and I realized that giving up is never an option that I should use. I was given a mission to save the world from the plans of the evil Dr. Blowhole. But, just as I was celebrating my newfound discovery, a scream echoed from outside of the HQ, I realized that the scream was coming from my companion Leon and I immediately radioed him using the walkie talkie. But alas, there was no response from him, so I quickly slid out of the HQ in order to help him; but though wherever I searched, he was gone. I then came near a bench and found his flashlight and walkie talkie lying on the ground. Someone or something had kidnapped him, just like it did with all its residents.

Then my senses told me that whatever kidnapped Leon is still here and now it's after me, so I came prepared for battle. Unfortunately for me, the figure was moving too fast, and I can only catch a glimpse of its shadow. No matter how hard I try to fight it, the figure just kept coming. It was about pounce me behind my back, but before it could succeed, I quickly sensed it was behind me and I waited for the right moment to use the roundhouse kick to send it flying against the wall. Finally the unknown figure had been defeated and I picked up the flashlight to reveal who my attacker was, but again the figure stayed out of sight. At first I thought it wanted another round of butt kicking, so I challenged it to show its face, then the figure stepped out of the darkness, and to my surprise, the figure was none other than Skipper himself. I was ecstatic and the same time confused to see Skipper still alive. I wanted to ask him so many questions, but that all went away when I told him don't mean any harm, I just wan't to talk. He then approached me and covered my beak to prevent me speaking; legally I complied with his action as he led me to an underground sewer where he has been living since Dr. Blowhole kidnapped all of his friends. I then apologized to Skipper for roundhouse kick earlier; he goes on to say it's alright with him as I was just trying to defend myself.

To pass the time and to state my business why I came to the zoo in the first place, I told him that me and my partner Leon, who disappeared earlier, had been sent here to investigate your disappearances. It was then that he told me, that he tried to save Leon earlier but failed and he thought that I was the one responsible for kidnapping him, which explains why he tried to attack me earlier. I then ask him about the video earlier, he then reveals that Dr. Blowhole is not the only cause of these attacks. He has more associates or should I say evil friends helping him to carry out his evil plan, they are actually scattered around the world, planning to hypnotize every animal in the world. And for the first time, he finally admits that Dr. Blowhole has defeated him and without his team to assist him anymore, he's powerless. But I don't agree on what he just said and I convinced him that it's not over. As long as I am here were not giving up and I plan to team up with Skipper to save the world. I sure said profound words to Skipper, after that heartfelt speech I just did, he then gave me smile on his face, a smile that was full of hope. Now filled with hope and the determination save the world, Skipper finally agrees to let me help him save the world. He then tells me that before we can save the world, there must be reinforcements; we must first save all of his teammates that were brainwashed by Dr. Blowhole. Skipper shows me a map of the world and points out with his flipper that one of his teammates, Private, has been assigned in Japan by Dr. Blowhole to guard a top-secret project to rule the world. But before we leave, I disappointingly told him that almost the gadgets that I brought is with the kidnapped Leon, and the only gadgets in my flipper right now are the smoke bomb, hand grenade, and the jetpack backpack which I used earlier. As usual as he was always prepared, he told me not to worry, as he had his own stash of gadgets that he kept, just in case of an emergency. After grabbing all the necessary gadgets and the food that we need, we were ready to set sail half way across the world.

With time running out fast and the zoo about to be demolished next month, we had to act fast or face the consequences. We left the abandoned Central Park Zoo and flew off in the air with our jetpack backpacks to the land of the rising sun, Japan. It's a trip with the promise of mystery, ruthless villains, danger and hazards, and a journey that will take us on globe-trotting escapade around the world. The adventure has only begun.

* * *

Rundown of what happens in this chapter:

1. Corporal Douglas leaves the Bronx Zoo together with Sergeant Leon and travels to the deserted Central Park Zoo.

2. They arrive at the zoo and split up in order to cover up more ground

3. Douglas goes to the penguins former lair while Leon is sent to the otter's habitat

4. Douglas find a videotape and plays it, revealing a message

5. A cry is heard from the otter's habitat and Leon unexpectedly disappears

6. Douglas is ambushed by an unknown figure

7. A fight ensues between Douglas and the unknown figure

8. The figure reveals himself to be Skipper who is still alive

9. Skipper reveals Dr. Blowholes plan to Douglas

10. Douglas and Skipper leave the Central Park Zoo and travel to Japan to save the other zoo animals from the evil Dr. Blowhole

Hope you had fun reading, if you have any suggestions to make it interesting, just write them in the review. :)


	3. Ambushed in Japan Part 1

Douglas: (Narrating) After hours on nonstop travel, we finally reached Japan and are planning to land at the base of Tokyo Tower.

Skipper: Well here we are! Welcome my friend to Japan, the Land of the Rising Sun. (while passing through the clouds revealing the tall skyscrapers and buildings of Japan)

Douglas: Or the land of sushi, as I would call it

Skipper: Oooh, good one Douglas

Meanwhile while flying over Japan, a lobster on top a building already spies on them, informing his boss that Skipper and Douglas have just arrived.

Lobster Minion with a binocular: Boss I think I see them, they're coming for us

Unknown Character: Good, now get ready to send in those ninja lobsters, they'll finish them off once and for all, Ha! Ha!

Lobster Minion: Roger that Sire, over and out. Alright send 'em out (while commanding the lobster ninjas to follow Skipper and his friend)

The unknown character then turns to a video screen to inform Dr. Blowhole that Skipper and his friend had just arrived in Tokyo, Japan.

Unknown Character: Sir, I've been informed that Skipper and his so called friend are now here in Japan, ready to infiltrate our secret base and to destroy the secret project. Ha! Ha!

Dr. Blowhole: Excellent, make sure that you completely obliterate them so they don't find out, but just to be on the safe side, move the secret project to another base. We don't want Skipper and his friend to find out about the secret project. Blowhole, over and out.

The live video feed ends and the mysterious character turns to the intercom telling the hypnotized Private to transfer their project to another base.

Unknown Character: Private, tell them to move our top-secret project to another base. Skipper and his friend are almost here.

Private: (heard only on the intercom) which base sir?

The unknown character gives an evil grin and before he could say which place to keep the secret project, the scene immediately cuts to the conversation between Skipper and Douglas still flying.

Douglas: Umm Skipper, if it's alright with you, can I ask you something?

Skipper: Sure, what is it?

Douglas: How long have been in love with someone?

Skipper: Me? In love? That's silly Douglas; you know being in love only makes you weak, it distracts you from using your brain, using your heart more than your brain is an error. Why what made you think I'm in love?

Douglas: Oh I don't know, maybe this picture of Marlene (While showing Skipper the picture)

Skipper: Whaa, where'd you get that? Give me that (snatches the picture from Douglas)

Douglas: Under your pillow. So, tell me, how long have you been in love with her?

Skipper: Sorry that's highly classified

Douglas: Oh come on; admit it, you know you're in love with her

Skipper: Well alright, but promise me you won't tell anyone, got it?

Douglas: Got it, I promise

Skipper: It all started when she first came to the zoo, the first time I fell in love was when looked in her eyes. I like it even more when she tags along our missions, even though I oppose it, still I like it better when she begs. And by being a levelheaded, feminine voice of reason, she's actually a counterpoint to my masculine character; we balance each other out, were like yin and yang, and sometimes even oil and vinegar.

Douglas: Oil and Vinegar? Doesn't that mix but don't go together? (Giving Skipper a quizzical look)

Skipper: Yeah something like that, alright Douglas prepare for landing.

Douglas: Right, here we go (Preparing to use their feet to create friction so they can land safely)

Skipper and Douglas: Oww, ooww, oww (Trying to cool off their feet from burning)

Skipper: Remind me, let's never do that again

Douglas: Agreed

While trying to cool their feet off, Skipper had sensed that someone was watching them. Douglas was about to ask Skipper a question when he cut him off.

Douglas: Hey Skipper what are you do...

Skipper: Shhh, were being watched

Immediately they went into their fighting stance to prepare for an ambush. The darkness of the night made it harder for them to see what their sort of attacker they were dealing with, but whatever it is, they were ready for a fight of their lives.

Then from the shadows, one of the lobster ninjas manages to show itself to both Skipper and Douglas. A few moments later, the rest of the ninja lobsters also showed themselves, surrounding Skipper and Douglas.

Douglas: We're surrounded Skipper!

Skipper: I know that, I have eyes too you know!

And then suddenly, one of the lobster ninjas jumped in mid-air while aiming its sharp pincers to Skipper. Fortunately for Skipper, his fast reaction time gave him an advantage in battle as he grabbed hold of its pincers and threw him against the wall and into the garbage can, knocking his opponent out in an instant. The lobsters then attacked simultaneously and so did Douglas and Skipper.

At first they fought their attackers with ease, but when the lobsters just kept coming in numerous groups, they were starting to lose.

Douglas: There's too many of them, were outnumbered (while fighting off the ninja lobster)

Skipper: We have to retreat

Just when they were about to retreat and surrender to the lobsters, a mysterious character, dressed in a black cloak with an attached hood, appears. Their mysterious ally comes out from hiding and assists them in fighting off the lobsters, knocking out the last ninja lobster and forcing them to retreat.

Ninja lobsters: (in unison) Retreat!

Wondering who their mysterious ally is, they ask him a bunch of unending questions. But he barely said anything, and their ally only told them to follow him.

Ally: Follow me, we don't have much time

Having no other choice, they followed him to a cabin near a dumpsite. The foul smell prompted Skipper to confront their mysterious ally why he chose this place.

Skipper: Ugh that smell, couldn't you have chosen a better place than this? (While covering his nose)

Ally: Ehh, it's the best place I can find, so deal with it

Skipper: Alright fine (agreed gruntingly)

When they reached the door of the cabin, and before they opened it, Skipper and Douglas again asked their friend who he was and why he helped them in the first place.

Skipper: Before you open that door, might we ask you something again? Who are you really? Just tell us your name.

Douglas: Yeah, come on, we won't bite

Ally: You still haven't figured it out did you Skipper?

Skipper: Huh? How'd you know my name?

Ally: Fine, I'll take off my hood so you would stop questioning me

Then their ally took off his hood revealing that their mysterious ally is actually their old, obsessed and extremely paranoid Red Squirrel friend Buck Rockgut.

Rockgut: Now do you remember?

Skipper: (speechless) it's, its, its Buck Rockgut!

Douglas: Buck who? (Confused)

Skipper: You know Buck Rockgut, a penguin special agent; he's the greatest Penguin American Hero

Douglas: Never heard of him, no offense sir

Rockgut: None taken

Skipper: You know what never mind, forget I asked, so Buck I thought you were Ger-fur-jickle-stan?

Rockgut: I found out the place doesn't exist, you guys just tricked me into leaving New York for that

nonexistent place.

Skipper: Yeah sorry about that, we only did that because you were starting to become extremely annoying, so we sent you away. By the way how did you end up here?

Rockgut: I thought this place was Ger-fur-jickle-stan before, until I realized I ended up in Japan

Skipper: Oh, right, say you're not still paranoid about that Hocus Pocus Red Squirrel incident are you? (Giving Rockgut a quizzical look)

Rockgut: The Red Squirrel!

Skipper and Douglas gasped in horror

Rockgut: Ah I'm just kidding, really I'm fine guys, I'm cured, no more of that ridiculous Red Squirrel, its time I forget that and move on to better things.

Skipper: Good, we wouldn't wanna tell you that Red Squirrel is somewhere in China

Rockgut: Ha-ha very funny Skipper, now go inside before anyone see us.

Buck, Skipper and Douglas went inside the cabin, and what they saw when they came in shocked them. A wooden picnic table seen inside revealed Stacy, Becky and Leonard sitting, possibly waiting for Buck to return.

Stacy: Look Becky, its Skipper, he's alive oh my gosh

Becky: I know Stacy, isn't it wonderful?

Stacy: Yeah I know, I totally agree with you

Leonard: It's Skipper, he's one of those psychotic penguins (hides under the picnic table, quivering)

Rockgut: Leonard, get out from under that picnic table.

Leonard: Make me Buck; I don't wanna go near that penguin

Rockgut: Suit yourself

The scene shifts to Skipper is happy and at the same surprised to see that at least three zoo animals are safe from harm.

Skipper: It's the badgers! And the hippie

Leonard: Hey! I'm no hippie (comes out from the picnic table and points out a finger to Skipper)

Skipper: Yeah you are

Leonard: Fine you win, but I won't like it when you call me that

As the missing residents were finally beginning to resurface one by one, Douglas wanted to know how they all ended up in Japan.

Douglas: So guys, how'd you all end up all the way in Japan?

Stacy: Mr. Buck Rockgut here saved all of us

Becky: Yeah he did, like totally!

Stacy: Hey, Leonard, say something (while staring at Leonard)

Becky: Yeah say something

Leonard: Like what? Oh Umm (pauses for a mere 5 seconds), he did

Skipper: Saved you how? Is this true Buck?

Rockgut: Yup, I rescued them from that evil puffin's lair; they were hypnotized using the hypno bracelets attached to their foot. I removed and destroyed it when they tried to attack me, thus freeing them from the puffin's control. Soon after that, I...

Skipper cut off Buck he could continue on with his explanation.

Skipper: Whoa, whoa, hold up there Buck, did you say puffin?

Rockgut: Yeah, I did, why?

Skipper: Hans

Rockgut and Douglas: Hans? Who Hans?

Skipper: My old puffin enemy, he's the reason I can't go to Denmark. And because of him, I was made Denmark's public enemy number one. He even tried to steal my HQ once, all because he was banned from his home back in Denmark.

Douglas: And if I'm correct, then that means he's working for Dr. Blowhole, and Blowhole must be trying to recruit as many of your old enemies as possible (gasps in horror). He's even more devious than I thought.

Skipper: Correct, and that means we need to be one step ahead of him, we need to beat him at his own game. Kowalski give me options.

Douglas: Umm Skipper, Kowalski's not here.

Skipper: Right (sighs), I miss my team

Rockgut: We know you do, and that's why we're going to help you get them back. And remember we're all that you've got right now, and whether you like it or not we're going to help to you save the world.

Skipper was disappointed that didn't have his team with him right now, but at the same time he felt contented that Douglas, Buck, Stacy, Becky and Leonard were there to support him all the way, and he accepted the fact that they were his team for now.

Skipper: Thanks guys. Alright, let's do it, let's take that puffin down.

Leonard: Go team

Everybody: Yeah, let's do it (mounting their paws and flippers together on top of each other)

Douglas: (Narrating) And so it begins, we were planning to raid Hans secret base in Mt. Fuji to save Private and the rest of the hypnotize animals

To be continued...

That ends part 1 of this chapter


	4. Ambushed in Japan Part 2

Skipper: By the way Buck, I wanna know what you were going to say after you've rescued them from evil Hans.

Rockgut: Oh right, you see after I saved them and removed their hypnotic bracelets, I decided to train these guys to fight off those ninja lobsters. Unfortunately though, there's only a slight progress in that area.

Skipper: What do you mean slight progress?

Rockgut: See for yourself

Buck Rockgut then points his flipper to Leonard who is holding a blaster in his paws. Due to his carelessness, Leonard accidentally drops the device on the ground causing the trigger to activate itself and shoot beams of laser around the room, causing it to divert into different directions. Buck scolds Leonard for not handling the blaster carefully.

Rockgut: Leonard how many times do I have to tell you, hold the blaster pointing forward, not the other way around. You could have nearly destroyed us all with that thing. See this is why I tell them to stay here, because if I did let them come with me, I also would have been hypnotized.

Skipper: If that ever happened, which I'm hoping it won't, it could have been a disaster of epic proportions Buck.

Douglas immediately interrupts their talk to remind them that there is an evil Dolphin who wants to take over the world.

Douglas: Ahem, may I remind everyone that the world is on the brink of disaster and we a need a plan that we can use to save it.

Skipper: Oh right (clears his throat) now enough small talk, let's formulate a clever phase of attack to raid that secret base and to put Blowhole's plans for world domination to rest.

Rockgut: Affirmative

With Buck Rockgut giving the go signal, they stopped goofing off and started their plan. Skipper then assures Buck that because he and Douglas are now here in Japan, there's no need of further training in self defence for Stacy, Becky and Leonard. Instead they will be the distraction and it will be up to Douglas and Skipper to fight them off with their offensive onslaught abilities.

Rockgut: Are you sure can take them all down with just the two of you, there's too many of them and you can't take them all down, they'll just keep coming in numbers like they did last time. I mean I don't doubt your superb fighting skills at any way. No offense Skipper.

Skipper: None taken and besides we're sure we can beat them, were professionals. Besides I've taken down worst and hostile enemies than those ninja lobsters before.

Rockgut: Alright, if you say so Skipper. Just make sure you and Douglas come out of that lair alive. And just to be sure, I'm coming along to assist you two.

Skipper: Negative Buck. I suggest you stay with Stacy, Becky and Leonard; we can't risk losing them again to that puffin's control, let alone having to deal with more hypnotized animals that we can handle already.

Realizing that Skipper is right, Buck agrees to stay with Stacy, Becky and Leonard and guard them with his life, making sure that they don't become hypnotized again in the process. But he fears the worst for Skipper and Douglas, warning them not to "kick the bucket" while in battle.

Rockgut: Fine you win. I'm staying with these three to provide assistance. (Pointing his flippers to Becky, Stacy and Leonard).

Skipper: Good, they might need you.

Rockgut: But wait, before you go there, I'm warning you, this lair isn't to be taken lightly, there are cleverly hidden traps in every area, ready to activate when you stumble upon them. Do you still want to go through with this?

Skipper: Affirmative, we expect these kinds of things in the line of duty.

Douglas: We can take it, don't worry

Then something clicked in Rockgut's mind, he remembers the blueprint and decides to show it to Skipper and friends. But all is not on good terms as it raises suspicion for Douglas.

Douglas: Hey, where'd you get that?

Douglas: (talking in his head) It's weird, how can that blueprint just landed in his hands like that. I better keep an eye on Buck, I'm not even sure if this is the real Buck Rockgut. Skipper may be too distracted to realize that, but not me, I feel like there's something not right about him, it's like someone or something replaced the real Buck with this faker. I'll just have to watch out when that happens.

Rockgut: Oh, umm, I stole these blueprints when I came into that lair once (handing out a blueprint). It shows the structural design of the secret base.

Douglas: Perfect, we can use the blueprint's design to readily go inside places unguarded by enemies, so as to avoid detection.

Rockgut: Yeah, not happening.

Skipper: Wait, what? What do you mean not happening, were breaking in aren't we, isn't that what were supposed to do?

Rockgut: It's not that easy to just go in there, the place is crawling with those ninja lobster guards. That place has more guards and tighter security than Fort Knox. Not to mention that most of the time they use the hypnotized animals to guard the area, and what's worse is that if these are animals are wearing those hypnotic bracelets, the bracelet gives them excellent fighting capabilities. Skills they don't possess when they're not hypnotized.

Skipper: Well that makes things even more complicated, looks like we have to be even stealthier than usual. Any single mistake we make can be costly. Anything else you might want to add?

Rockgut: Yeah I do, there are also surveillance cameras planted in every corner. Wherever you will go, the CCTV camera always finds you. It never fails. However, there is a way around without getting caught, but I don't think you will like it so much.

Skipper: Try me

Rockgut: All right then, see these places here? (Pointing out the sewers and the ventilation systems). These are the underground sewers and the vent system; no one ever guards these places. Cause' well you know they're full of ick and gunk so it's safe to go in from there. But I have to tell you, even though the underground sewers are unguarded, it's still filled with traps. So I'll let you two decide, which path will you guys choose?

Skipper: We'll take the underground sewers

Douglas: We will?

Skipper: Sure, it's better that way. Besides I like a little more challenge with this mission, I wanna go through that place with all the dangers inside. And I'm not backing out no matter what. What about you Douglas, are you in?

Douglas: (sigh) Fine underground sewer it is

Rockgut: Excellent, while you guys go in the underground sewers, that leaves us with the vent system. By the way, do any of you have allergic reactions to dust? (pointing out to Leonard, Stacy, and Becky)

Stacy: Nope

Becky: No way

Leonard: Not that I can remember, no.

Rockgut: (sight) yeah all right. One more thing before we end this, the underground sewers and the vents lead directly to a large room where the secret project is being housed. From there, we regroup together and team up to destroy that machine. But we have to be ready because Hans will be waiting for us.

Skipper: Seems easy enough. But before we go, do you guys have any mode of transportation?

Stacy: Well we have an old tow truck waiting for us outside

Skipper: All right everybody. Move out. We're heading to Mt. Fuji. You guys take the truck while we use our jetpack to fly there. We'll meet you guys from the inside.

Unfortunately Douglas breaks the sad news to Skipper, telling him that the jetpacks are inoperable.

Douglas: Umm Skipper, I don't think we'll be able to fly using the jetpacks.

Skipper: Huh? Why not?

Douglas: It's out of fuel, and it may take longer if I try to fix it. So we have no choice, we have to go with them in the truck

Skipper: Fine, then let's move out, everyone in the tow truck.

In the truck, Skipper and Douglas went in front while Buck, Stacy, Becky and Leonard sat in the back respectively. Douglas is in charge of the pedals while Skipper takes command of the steering wheel.

Skipper: I'll take the wheel soldier, while you anchor the brakes.

Douglas: You got it Skipper; just remember to tell me the direction

Skipper: All right ladies and gentlebrids, the truck is now in motion. Hold on to your seats as we go on a bumpy ride.

With the plan now in motion, they head off to Mt. Fuji. But their trip isn't so easy while driving through the confusing streets of Japan. They crash past the fruit and vegetable stand and into the street.

Man: Watch where you're driving that thing!

Skipper: Sorry, we're just animals (while shouting at the fruit vendor)

Then they drive through the night market knocking down a pile of fish on the table. Skipper grabs a fish and eats it.

Vendor: Hey you have to pay for that! Come back here (while chasing the truck)

Skipper: (eats the fish in one gulp) no can't do we're in a hurry, I'll come back and pay for your fish (while driving)

Douglas: Are you sure you know how to drive?

Skipper: Sure, I'm a professional

Next they found themselves driving around in circles in the Shibuya scramble crossing; some of them are already experiencing dizziness and some are about to barf.

Leonard: Ahhh, my head hurts!

Stacy: I think I'm gonna barf (while holding her mouth, trying to prevent something from coming out)

Becky: Here, use this barf bag (hands Stacy the bag)

Stacy: (barfs) Ah, much better (throws the bag outside)

The barf bag then hits a lady in the face containing full of vomit in it.

Stacy and Beck: (shows a disgusted face)

Stacy: Oooops! Sorry 'bout that

After they drive out of the Shibuya scramble crossing, they pass an empty street where they collide with a fire hydrant, ending their only mode of transportation. Meanwhile Skipper looks over his shoulders to ask everyone if they're just fine.

Skipper: Are you guys just fine?

Stacey: Yeah just dandy. (Shows a horrified face) Look out for that fire hydrant!

Skipper: What fire hydrant? (Turns around). Oh, that fire hydrant.

Leonard, Stacey, Becky and Rockgut: Aaaaah!

Before Skipper even had a chance to respond, they crashed into the fire hydrant, destroying their only mode of transportation. Fortunately though, no one was hurt in the accident, except for Leonard who was traumatized of the crash.

Leonard: I knew it, I knew this would happen, why couldn't I have just stayed in the cabin

Skipper: Oh don't be a yellowbelly Leonard, were all fine here, no broken limbs.

Douglas: (getting up) Yeah one problem, how are we gonna reach Mt. Fuji in time now?

Skipper ponders for a minute on how they could continue the trip to the secret base. He then spots a cab with a driver inside it; he turns to Douglas while giving him a smile.

Skipper: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Douglas: Oh yeah

They slapped the cab driver with their flippers, knocking him out cold in his seat. Douglas decided it would be better if he and Skipper could switch places.

Douglas: Ah Skipper, maybe I should take the wheel this is probably much better

Skipper: Agreed, then I'm on the brakes.

After 2 hours of a gruelling drive around the confusing streets of Japan, they finally reached the base of Mt. Fuji

Rockgut: Well this is as far as we can drive; we'll have to walk on foot to avoid detection,

Skipper: Keep the change man (while flipping the coin to the still unconscious driver).He's right; we can't have anyone raising suspicion. We just have to continue by foot.

And so they kept walking until Rockgut tells them to stop.

Leonard: Why are we stopping?

Rockgut: Because this is the place. This is where Skipper and Douglas should be heading right now.

Rockgut shows them an underground sewage system where they will be heading

Skipper: Is this where we'll be heading? Alright Douglas move out

Douglas: Yeah, yeah, I'm right behind you.

Rockgut: Good Luck guys, we'll meet you from the inside

Douglas: Thanks for all your help Buck Rockgut, without you, we would have never gone this far

Rockgut: Sure, no problem, no problem at all.

Skipper and Douglas then continue their journey through the sewers while Rockgut, Stacy, Becky, and Leonard continue towards the vent system. Meanwhile from afar, another lobster already spots them entering the secret base and warns Hans, who is talking to a prisoner in his secret lair.

Lobster with a binocular: Boss I already see them; they're going through the sewers

Hans: Perfect, my plan is falling right into place; Skipper and company are falling right into their deaths. Ha! Ha!

Hans then goes over to a prisoner, revealing a still unconscious Kowalski.

Meanwhile with Buck, Stacy, Leonard and Becky

Stacy: Umm Mr. Buck Rockgut, how long 'till we reach the ventilation system

Becky: Yeah, how long?

Leonard: I'm hungry; does anyone have any eucalyptus leaves?

Rockgut: Oh, were not going to the vent system. Instead you are now my captives (laughs maniacally)

Stacy: Wait, what? You're not Buck Rockgut are you?

Becky: I think you're scaring us Mr. Rockgut please stop

Leonard: You're an imposter.

Then a group of lobsters come out from hiding and surround them.

Becky: We're surrounded Aaaah!

To be continued...


	5. Loss of a Friend

Stacy: Who are you anyway, and what have you done to the real Buck Rockgut?

Becky: Yeah what did you do to him?

Rockgut: Oh we kept Rockgut sealed tight in his cell allright; he won't be out anytime soon (laughs)

Buck uses a morphing device to change back into his true form. The impostor is revealed to be none other than the hypnotized Darla the Baboon.

Leonard: (gasps in horror) You're Darla

Darla: That's right darlings, It's me Darla the Baboon, and there's nothing you can do to stop us. All hail Dr. Blowhole!

Leonard (annoyed): (picks up a small stone) wanna bet witch? (Throws the stone)

Then out of luck, the stone that Leonard threw hits Darla's eye, momentarily stunning her in the process.

Darla: Oww! Why you little (while covering her injured left eye and writhing in pain)

Lobster warriors: You alright Madame?

The lobster minions just continued looking at Darla who is squealing in pain as a result of being hit in the eye.

Leonard: You girls go ahead and get out of here, find Skipper and Douglas and tell them that Buck is actually Darla in disguise.

Stacy: But what about you?

Becky: Yeah what about you?

Leonard (While cranking the blaster): Don't worry about me, I don't like this anymore than you do. I'll try to hold off these guys for as long as I can. Now go before they catch all three of us.

Stacy: But?

Leonard: Go!

Becky (while tugging Stacy's paw): Come on Stacy, we have to find to Skipper

They then run back to find Skipper and Douglas to warn them about the Buck impostor. Meanwhile Darla, having gained recovery from her struggle, commands the lobster warriors to capture Stacy, Becky and Leonard.

Darla: (annoyed) Don't just stand there you lazy pokes, what are you waiting around for, Christmas? Get those varmints!

The lobster warriors target and corner the helpless koala, leaving no possible escape route for him. But before they do so, Leonard manages to blast off three of the lobsters before finally becoming overpowered and buried under the pile of Lobsters leaping on him.

Stacy (looking back at Leonard): Leonard!

Becky (while tugging Stacy's paw): Come on, we have to hurry. He'll be fine once we rescue him.

Lobster warrior: Madame they're escaping, we don't think we can catch them in time.

Darla (annoyed): Idiots, if you want something done you'll have to do it yourself.

Darla takes out a pair of bolas to capture the badgers. She gives the balls momentum by swinging them in the air before aiming it at the badgers, hoping to ensnare them both. One of the bolas successfully manages to hit Becky but misses Stacy. The device quickly entangles Becky's legs, thus preventing her from escaping, leaving Stacy as the sole badger who has one opportunity to escape.

Stacy (terrified): Becky! Noooo!

Becky: Forget about me Stacy, just get out of here. It's all up to you now.

Caught between saving her other half or running away to find Skipper, she decides to run back to the sewers and ask for help.

Stacy: I'll be back, I promise

But before she gets there, she bumps into the hypnotized Private, not knowing that he is under the control of Dr. Blowhole.

Stacy (bumps into Private): (gasps) Private it's you, come on we have to warn Skipper that Buck is an imposter (while tugging Private's flipper)

Private (hypnotized state): No, I don't think it will be necessary to tell Skipper

Stacy: What, don't be silly, of course we have to tell Skipper, what makes you think (gasps)

Before she could finish her sentence, Stacy quickly realizes that Private is already hypnotized due to the hypnotic bracelet attached to his feet.

Stacy: You're, you're hypnotized, aaah! (Runs off, letting go of Private's flipper)

Private (cranks the electric net gun): Yes, and you're next

Stacy manages to escape, but it's not long before Private prepares to fire the weapon at the scurrying badger. He successfully hits Stacy and stuns her with the electric net gun, thus capturing the last of the badgers. Darla catches up to Private, congratulating him for the work he's done.

Darla (slaps Private on the back): Good job Private. I could have done it better myself.

Private: Yes, you would have, we're only doing this to please Dr. Blowhole.

Darla and Private: Hail Dr. Blowhole! Hail Dr. Blowhole!

Darla goes on to inform Hans that they have captured Stacy, Becky and Leonard.

Darla (while talking on a video watch): Sir, we've captured the badgers and the koala.

We're now going after the other two in the sewers. With your permission, should we reattach the hypnotic bracelets?

Hans (seen on the video phone): No, I have something else planned special for Skipper and his so called team. Tie them up and place them in the room where the top secret project used to be. And by the way, just let Skipper and his friend go through the sewers, eventually they'll find their way inside and when they do, we'll be waiting for them.

Darla and Private smiled at each other as if knowing what Hans meant.

Darla: Your druthers is my ruthers.

Private drags the immobilized Stacy to an undisclosed location as she screams for help, hoping that Skipper can hear her plea for help.

Stacy: Skipper!

Meanwhile, at the same time that Stacy was screaming for help, Douglas hears her desperate plea for help and he taps Skipper lightly on the back to tell him that their friends are in trouble.

Douglas: Skipper I think I hear them crying for help, we have to go back and save them

Skipper: Sweet mother MacArthur! You're Right! Let's move out

But before they could do so, a series of traps were activated, delaying their heroic ascent back to the top. They were greeted in surprise when a bunch of blow darts come flying out from the walls.

Douglas: Skipper watch out for those blow darts!

Skipper: Evasive!

Luckily for them, Skipper and Douglas were able to dodge the incoming projectiles.

Then a pillar of flames shot out from the ceiling emanating against the two penguins. Out of panic, they immediately slid out from the fire infested traps with ease, thus avoiding a fiery end and being burned to a crisp.

At that moment, when the penguins think they are safe from harm, a giant robot in a gold plated suit of armour appears from nowhere, warning them that they have trespassed on private property.

Robot: Intruder alert, intruder alert, you have trespassed upon private property. I have been designed by Dr. Blowhole himself to get rid of you. Now leave before I am forced to evict you two.

Skipper: Make us, were not leaving this place 'till we get our friends back. And you can't stop us you mechanical monstrosity.

Robot (preparing to use its laser): Fine, you've asked for it punks.

Douglas (annoyed): Oh I hate it when they do that

The robot fired at its target with huge pulses of light; at the same time it also uses its large knuckle hands to crush both penguins flat to the ground. The darkness of the sewer made it harder for them to see the robots attacks with their bare eyes.

Douglas (while avoided being pounded): Great, now you've made it even angrier

Skipper: Yeah and this is why I never trust robots in the first place, these mechanical machines just don't like to play fair.

While dodging the robots attacks, one if its laser accidentally fires at the sewer walls, causing the whole structure to collapse upon itself. Realizing they have to get out fast in time or be crushed under the rubble, Douglas tells Skipper to escape the sewers while he tries to hold off the mechanical machine.

Douglas: Skipper you have to get out here now, the walls are starting to collapse. Don't worry about the robot I'll take care of it. You just have to go on without me.

Skipper: What about you, I can't just leave you. It's the penguin credo, never swim alone.

Douglas (while fighting the robot): I'll be fine I promise, I won't die I assure you that. Just make sure when you get out of here, you save all of your friends and the world from Dr. Blowhole. Now go.

Realizing he has no other choice, Skipper escapes through the manhole where they entered a couple of minutes ago. And just when he barely escapes a harrowing encounter, an explosion is heard from deep inside the sewers. Skipper ran for cover when he heard the explosion rumbling through the sewers.

Skipper (shouting): Douglas!

It was then he realized that Douglas was gone; his friend had sacrificed himself in order to save Skipper from being annihilated.

Skipper: I promise you my friend, you won't be wasted. It's time I take down Blowhole and his evil minions once and for all. Now it's personal than ever before.

He hurries along to help his friends who were heard screaming earlier; unfortunately what he finds is nothing more than rocks and dirt. With nothing more to lose, he heads on to the secret base to infiltrate Hans's secret base alone without any of his companions.

Meanwhile in an imprisonment chamber, the real Buck Rockgut is still locked tight in his cell, possibly trying an attempt to escape the confined corners of his room. Unfortunately for him, the doors of his cell are equipped with electric shocks that deter him from slipping away, making an escape attempt even harder.

Rockgut (muttering): Hmmm, It seems the doors are armed with an electric shock. I can't escape unless I touch the handle bars of the entrance door. Maybe I don't have to; I'll just let someone open the door for me and then I'll ambush them from behind, yeah that's right it will work. I'll just have to wait 'till someone comes along, but that could take weeks, oh well I'll just have to wait.

Then an opportunity comes along, he hears an approaching lobster. The crustacean was assigned to deliver the food to Rockgut and the only way to do that is to open the door and hand over the food. In order for an ambush to be successful, Rockgut will need to find a way to conceal himself from his attackers, and when the time comes they are unaware of his location, he attacks them from behind and knocks them out cold.

He spots the dark ceiling as the perfect concealing place for an ambush, Rockgut just needs to buy a few time to stay hidden in the roof.

Lobster: Ok Mr. Rockgut here is your food, enjoy while it...

The lobster couldn't believe his eyes; Rockgut is missing from his cell. He quickly scours through the ring of keys looking for the right one to open Buck Rockgut's cell. The lobster wanders around the room in a panic state in order locate Buck. Realizing that he had escaped, he radioed his co-workers for reinforcements and to tell them that the penguin has flown the coop.

Lobster (on the walkie talkie): Code Red, Code Red, we have an emergency, Special Agent Buck Rockgut has escaped from his cell, I repeat Spe...

Buck cuts him off and ambushes him from above the cell.

Rockgut (falls down on the lobster): Hey! Up here, surprise

Lobster: Aaaah!

Before he can finish, Rockgut falls down on from the ceiling and attacks him, making his escape attempt successful. The fighting goes on for a short time, and it is already implied that Buck fought his opponent with ease and for a short moment later imprisons him from the inside.

Lobster (panicking): Hey listen buddy; you can't keep me locked up here can you? Come on, please let me out (fake crying)

Rockgut: Oh yes I can, and you stay there 'till I say you can

Lobster (panicking): Oh come on, were friends aren't we?

Rockgut: Not in this lifetime punk

Rockgut then leaves the lobster still locked up inside his prison and proceeds to free the other prisoners. Initially he goes to Kowalski's jail cell to free him and to snap him out to consciousness. He violently shakes Kowalski's long, unconscious slender body.

Rockgut (while shaking Kowalski violently): Wake up soldier, wake up; we need to free the others and get out of here.

Kowalski (dizzy): Ugh, where am I? What happened?

Rockgut: You were imprisoned soldier, now get up, we need to move fast

Kowalski: Now I remember, I tried to escape lots of times but I always ended up being captured, it looks like even my brain isn't that smart enough to outsmart Dr. Blowhole, by the way, thanks for saving me, I wouldn't have gotten out from that cell if it wasn't for you Buck.

Rockgut (giving a salute to Kowalski): No problem soldier, it's all in a day's work. Now quit your fantasies and help me to free the others.

Kowalski: Right. Sorry 'bout that.

Without wasting time, Rockgut and Kowalski manage to free the remaining imprisoned animals; one of those prisoners seen is Joey, one of the missing zoo residents from Central Park Zoo. His bad temper and aggressive characteristics made it harder for them to place a hypnotic bracelet on his leg. So, as a last resort, they decided to imprison him.

Joey: Oi, get away your dirty claws away from me, I'm a boomer and I can take you down in seconds mate.

Rockgut: Relax Kangaroo were not here for a fight, we came here to get everybody escape

Kowalski: He's right Joey; we come in peace, really.

Joey: Hey, you're that digger from the zoo. Alright I believe you, but no tricks mate.

Kowalski: I don't know what you meant by digger, but fine, no tricks.

Moments after freeing every animal, they slowly proceed to sneak out of the cell without being noticed. Rockgut tells Kowalski that Joey might be useful to help them fight off against those lobster guards.

Rockgut: Umm Kowalski isn't it?

Kowalski: Yes I am Kowalski, why? Do you a question?

Rockgut: Something likes that, I'm asking you a favour, could you convince Kangaroo boy over there to distract the guards while we destroy the top secret project. Not only him, could you at least convince everybody to join in.

Kowalski: Sure, after saving me back there, I definitely owe you one

The tallest penguin Kowalski turns to Joey and the other animals for aid, convincing them to beat up those unsuspecting lobster guards.

Kowalski: Umm Joey, I'm asking you a favour if you and the other animals would like to beat up those guards. Are you in favour of that decision?

Joey (punches Kowalski lightly on the arm): Sure, we'll give it a fair go. After all, we owe you one back there.

Kowalski: Hmm, I guess karma does apply here, although there is no scientific basis for that phenomenon. Still the results are really quite convincing.

Meanwhile, one of the lobster guards spot Skipper approaching a small cabin, Skipper very wells knows that's it's the entrance to the secret hatchway so he can get enter the underground base.

The lobster informs Hans the Skipper already on his way alone.

Lobster: Sir the target is approaching the base; I repeat the target is approaching the base with no companion in sight.

Hans: Perfect, with Skipper alone and no one to help him, he doesn't stand a chance against my hypnotized army. And Dr. Blowhole's plan to rule the world will finally come to fruition, and I, Hans the Puffin, will become the most respected evil sidekick in the whole world. (Laughs maniacally)

The final scene shows hypnotized Private, a feral Marlene, Bada and Bing, Darla, Savio, and some lobster warriors, together with Stacy, Becky and Leonard all tied up to a chair, eagerly waiting for Skipper to arrive.

* * *

For those of you who are wondering what Darla had said, "Your druthers is my ruthers", it means "You're preferences are mine", "We agree".


	6. The Escape

Before you read this, I decided to change the script because I just realized i isn't allowed, plus it may be a little while before the seventh chapter comes out. I'm planning to change the other chapters from script into this form.

* * *

Meanwhile in a recently demolished sewer, a flipper comes out from a under a pile of rubble, hoping to free itself from being buried alive. The attempt is successful and the slightly injured individual is revealing himself to be Douglas, who survived the explosion from the robot menace.

Still feeling dizzy and confused from the explosion, he gathers all his strength and mutters to himself.

"Ow, ow, ow, what happened?, oh right, the robot exploded ha-ha. This proves it that Colonel Douglas can take on anything, survive anything" said Douglas getting up as he wipes off the excess debris from his head. "Now, no more fooling around, I have to get back to the surface, find Skipper, and save the world from that deranged dolphin".

Just as he walks all the way back to the surface, he stumbles upon the robot's head, still intact. Apparently the explosion did not destroy the essential parts of the robot, just the minor parts. With an idea already in mind, Douglas comes up with a plan to fix the robot from scratch and to surprise Skipper that he is still alive and well.

"I hope I can still remember my Techno 101 class skills" muttered Douglas as held the robot head in his flippers.

At the same time Douglas reconstructs the robot, Skipper approaches the small cabin, hoping to find the secret entrance. He lets out a silly remark because of how the entrance to a secret lair is being designed.

"Secret layer my tail feathers, is this what they call a secret lair? Ha, I've seen better lairs than this one before; heck this one is almost similar to the one back in the desert where we had our previous encounter with that dolphin. I guess Dr. Blowhole isn't as smart as he thinks he is after all." said Skipper as he opens the door leading inside cabin.

He slowly glides through the dark corners of the cabin, trying to find a light switch that will improve his vision of what's around him. "Aha, here it is." He succeeds, pulling a light switch downward and replacing a once pitch-black room into a luminous bright one.

What he finds is just an empty space with nothing around him except the four walls surrounding him, the roof and the cold floor just below him.

"There's nothing in here, hmm, I take back what I said earlier, may be he's not so feebleminded after all and maybe, just maybe, Dr. Blowhole really did learn not to set obvious traps."

Yet again, he brushes off what he just said 15 seconds ago, "Or maybe that's just me" he said laughing in a comical way to amuse himself. "Oh me, I crack myself up."

He then rolls a gold coin into the middle room causing a trap to activate by itself. A circular part of the floor is quickly lifted up to the ceiling and then poked by giant massive holes. Lasers come out from the sides and start shooting at the coin.

Skipper now becomes convinced that Blowhole is now becoming quite clever with his traps.

"Okay, aside from poking floors and a laser light show, surely he didn't think I'd fall for that" just as he thinks he's in the clear, the floor flips over and Skipper finds himself sliding through a metal chute "Aaagh! (while sliding)".

While Skipper slides through the chute, Buck, Kowalski, Joey, and the rest of the unnamed animals race through the prison chambers to get to the area where the secret project was once located.

But before they could even leave, they have to get past the lobster security guards located inside the surveillance room. The codename of each lobster is written on the nametags attached to their bodies. They use it to easily identify themselves.

"Hey have you seen lobster429 anywhere? I can't seem to find him" asked one of the lobster guards to his co-worker.

Whilst they were chatting, Buck asks Joey if he is ready to take down those lobster guards head on.

"Alright Kangaroo boy, you ready for this?" asks Buck to Joey

"I'm ready alright, those guys are Buckley's, they don't stand a chance against a boomer like me mate, and I'll job those guys in a jiffy." Said Joey confidently

"Alright, go for it" said Buck to Joey as he hops toward the unsuspecting lobster guards.

"I-I think he went down the prison chambers to give food to one of the prisoners" said lobster180 to his co-worker

"Yeah I know that, but he should have been back by now" said lobster250

"Hmm, maybe you should go check" said lobster180

"Nah, never mind, I think he'll be fine ha-ha" said the lobster laughing

They both laugh it out until Joey interrupts their conversation.

"Ay, over here, you noisy lobsters'" said Joey

"What the?..." said one of the lobsters before Joey knocks them out cold using his feet.

After knocking out cold both the lobster guards to the ground, Kowalski tries to tie them up together with a rope. When he was about to finish, a lobster walks by and catches them in action, out of haste he alerts the rest of the lobster clan for reinforcement and to tell them that the prisoners have escaped.

"Code red, code red in sector 5, I repeat code red in sector 5, I need backup, the prisoners have escaped" said lobster320.

Buck comes out from behind and taps him lightly on the shoulders. The lobster turns his head around.

"Hey buddy, ever heard of a knuckle sandwich?" said Buck sarcastically, and then punches him hard on the face with his flipper. The hit caused the lobster to land face down on the ground. The alarm then goes off signalling them that reinforcements were already on their way.

Realizing their time is running out, everyone decides to make a break for it, hoping they could make it out without having to fight the lobster guards.

Unfortunately for them, on their way out more trouble arrives when the requested lobster reinforcements arrive in time. Having no other choice, everyone including Buck, Kowalski and Joey is forced to fight the incoming horde of lobsters, it becomes much worse when ninja lobsters arrive on the scene, making escape for them even harder.

"We don't have time for this, ugh" said Kowalski

"You're right about that Kowalski, we need a diversion, fast" said Buck

One of the lobster ninjas aims to throw a shuriken at the unsuspecting Kowalski; it was a good idea to throw a weapon because he's too busy to notice the shuriken aiming for him while he's trying to fight off an ordinary lobster.

Meanwhile Buck's sharp eye notices this and warns Kowalski of the incoming projectile.

"Kowalski watch out" warns Buck

Kowalski notices that a shuriken is heading right for him. He tries to look for a nearby object to block the shuriken, Kowalski spots a trash lid near him and uses it a shield to block the incoming object, then using the trash lid as a frisbee, he swings it out to his attacker and manages to knock two ninja lobsters at once. The strategist becomes elated at what he just did.

"Take that you fiendish lobsters, it's like knocking out two birds with one stone, of course they were lobsters, which technically doesn't make them birds, but who cares, I knocked out two lobsters at the same time ha-ha" said an elated Kowalski while celebrating his victory.

A lobster then bobs out from behind about to snap Kowalski like a walnut when Rockgut steps in from behind. He grabs the lobster's tail and swings him out 'till he becomes dizzy, he then throws him to the control room where the surveillance cameras are being monitored thus knocking out his opponent.

Buck scolds Kowalski for trying to be full of himself while in they're engaging in battle at the same time.

"Soldier what are you doing? We're in a middle of a battle right here. You can't flatter yourself while engaging in a physical encounter with your enemy, you could have been killed hadn't it been for me" said Buck

"Right, sorry about that, I'll try to keep that in mind next time, though it would be scientifically impossible to keep words in my mind" said Kowalski

Joey interrupts their conversation, telling them that they have to go while they still can while Joey and the other animals will take care of the incoming horde of lobsters.

"Ay you guys go ahead, we'll take care of them from down here" said Joey

"Are you sure you can handle it Kangaroo boy?" asked Buck, fearing for Joey's safety

"Bloody oath, mate! We'll take care of it, this is our bizzo now" said Kowalski

"I don't understand your complex language Joey, but grammatically speaking I think you're saying yes" said Kowalski

"Come on Kowalski! We have to go quick before those lobsters spot us, good luck Kangaroo boy!" said Buck

"Right, off to the surface we go" said Kowalski

They then take an elevator to the top, but before they could get in and ascend to the top, the elevator was filled with lobster guards.

"Darn we're surrounded" said Buck

"We can take them out no problem" assured Kowalski

The lobster quickly ran towards Buck aiming its sharp pincers at him, but the witty penguin manages to dodge him, grabs his pincers and knees him in the stomach, knocking him out. He throws him aside after he's done with lobster and proceeds with the others.

Kowalski on the other hand manages told off on his own; he uses the tumble punch manoeuvre on the middle lobster then grabs the tail of the two lobsters in between him and hurls them against each other, causing a collision.

A lobster suddenly dashes towards him aiming his powerful pincers, but Kowalski parries it with his flipper blocking it to the left, thus allowing the strategist to punch the lobster in the eye and then hurls him to the side of the wall.

"Come on, we have to get to the elevator" said Buck

The two penguins make a mad dash for the elevator and interestingly succeed in doing so, leaving the remaining lobsters in dismay.

"Don't worry 'bout them, Mr. Hans will get those two, I assure you guys" said lobster066

At the same Kowalski and Buck are inside the elevator, Skipper's ride through the metal chute ends.

He shoots out from the tube landing flat on his chest on the cold, hard, unforgiving terrain.

"Okay now I really regret what I said. Blowhole is learning from his mistakes" he muttered to himself

Skipper then realized that the area where he is right now was in a hallway that was full of doors on each side, from right to left.

"Oh great, It'll be like finding a needle in a haystack, except it's not a needle I'm looking for, it's an evil puffin working for a nefarious dolphin." Said Skipper

To make things worse, a shadow appears from the corner, it seems to be heading Skipper's direction. In an attempt to conceal himself from incoming figure, the penguin sees an opening above him and uses this as an opportunity to ambush his opponent. Skipper hoists himself via the vent system and waits for the right moment to attack.

He realizes that the unknown figure is actually the hypnotized flamingo Pinky, there was a hypnotic collar attached to the pink bird's feet. But Skipper's careful observation of Pinky is cut short when the vent concealing him could not support Skipper's weight. "Uh, oh".

The vent holding Skipper finally gave up, and the penguin accidentally falls on Pinky.

"Pinky look up" said Skipper

"What the?..." said the flamingo. Before Pinky even had a chance to realize it, Skipper falls on him under his weight, doing in Pinky in one blow.

"Well, that went well right Pinky. Thanks for breaking my fall my flying feathered friend. Oh and by the way, that is what you get for stealing our fish years ago" said Skipper, still holding a grudge after what Pinky did to them years before.

"Oh so this is what Dr. Blowhole's hypnotic collar looks like. Kind of flashy if you ask me"

He removes Pinky's collar before continuing on down the hallway. Skipper knows that wherever it would lead him, he would always have to be ready to face imminent danger. And just when he sees light emanating not far from him, someone calls out his name.

"Skipper?"

To be continued...


	7. Trapped

Just as Skipper slowly places his left foot forward in front of the other, his sensitive ears picked up a small but faint voice echoing in the hallway around him.

The penguin looks over his shoulders and glanced at his mysterious caller. But to his disadvantage, Skipper could not see who this was and it was thus that he positioned himself in a fighting stance, ready to take on his foe and forcing this encounter to end up in a rather hopeless predicament.

The leader penguin really didn't want to know who this was or its intentions, so he challenged his foe to draw himself out before things really start to turn ugly.

"I don't know who or what you are, but whoever you are, you better show yourself before I'm forced to launch my penguin moves on you, capiche" said Skipper, trying to warn his foe.

"Stand down soldier, it's just me your ol' friend Buck" said the penguin as he slowly limps toward Skipper. The penguin gives a sigh of relief to see a familiar face in his midst, but also becomes suspicious that Buck is without his three companions.

In actuality Skipper was unaware that his companion is really a counterpart to the real Buck still joining Kowalski in action inside the elevator and still ascending to the top.

Buck Rockgut moans, groans and writhes in pain before finally collapsing to the ground unconscious.

"Buck!" said Skipper in a worried tone before sliding on his belly to aid the injured penguin.

Without haste he immediately approaches his friend and helps the injured Buck, giving him some support. Somehow he injured his leg and his right flipper during a battle but leader penguin tells him that everything will fine. For sure, much like one of his missing soldiers, Skipper was against the idea of mushy stuff; he resisted the image of letting Buck rest under his flipper and slipping his wing across the injured penguin pulling in close to him.

But he soon realized that to defeat Blowhole he would need all the help he can, gather any ally he could find and form a team, temporarily of course. That is until he can find his other three teammates—Private, Rico and Kowalski. Besides if he left Buck on the side of the hallway, it would violate the penguin code, which is ignoring attention to an injured soldier.

"Ow, ow, I'll be fine soldier, don't worry 'bout me, I have been through this kind of situation before, now let go of me soldier, I can walk on my own" said Buck, still struggling to free himself from Skipper's tight grasp.

But Skipper retaliated towards Buck's harsh words and insists on helping him on their brief travel on foot.

"No can do Buck, you know your injured and you need medical help, of course Kowalski is still missing, but still it's my job to keep you safe from danger. Besides if something else happens to you, I'd be held responsible, we go together no matter what." said Skipper

Having no other choice and without any time to waste, Buck legally complies with the leader penguin's words and placed himself under Skipper's care. Though it wasn't an easy task because the penguin kept slumping on the floor over and over again, yet he tried his best to overcome the unbearable pain and to get back on up on his feet.

As they reached the side of the corridor, Skipper slowly took out a deep breath before confronting the veteran penguin the whereabouts of his three missing companions. He was already becoming anxious to get a response from his friend.

"Buck I might have to ask you a very important question, how did you end being alone, and what happened to Stacy, Becky and Leonard" said Skipper in a calming tone, hopeful to find out what happened to them.

"Err, Umm, I was trying to protect them when suddenly someone or something knocked me out unconscious, which explains the bruises on my body. When I woke up, I realized that they were gone and I was left alone in the dust" explained Buck

"Alright I believe you, for now. But I'll keep an eye out on you" said Skipper

"Oh you won't be keeping an eye once I'm through with you ha-ha" whispered Buck to himself

"What was that?" asked Skipper. He looked over his shoulders, as if hearing a glimpse of what Buck just said,

"Err, umm, nothing, nothing at all" replied Buck

Without any further ado the two birds continued on towards the emanating light flashing before their eyes. They kept going until they reached a room that said "TOP SECRET ROOM FOR ONLY AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL. ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK."

One of the penguins disadvantage is that they could not read, fortunately for them the nuclear symbol was clear enough to tell them that the room is full of danger. They opened the door and found themselves walking down a flight of stairs to a darkened room.

"Hey there's no light down here, could you find help me find a light switch Buck" pleaded Skipper. "Buck? Buck where are you?"

But alas there was no response from Buck; it's as if he disappeared from sight.

The silent vibe plus the dimness filling the whole room meant that Skipper was in for an ambush of his life.

"This is almost never a good sign" said Skipper as he positions himself into his fighting stance.

The impostor Buck pulls a light switch that light up the whole room, and what Skipper first notices is that he already surrounded by lobster warriors.

Earning his raging paranoia reputation Skipper had already expected these lobsters to appear right before his eyes.

"Well well well look what we have here, lobster warriors. I knew Dr. Blowhole would set this trap. Get ready for an ambush Buck, they've surrounded us"

"Correction they've surrounded you, not me Skipper" replied the Impostor Buck

"What are you talking about Buck?" said Skipper before turning to Buck who was crossing his flippers. Skipper's gasped and his eyes widened. The devious grin was all it took for Skipper to figure out that there was a traitor in his midst.

"That smug grin, don't tell me you're in cahoots with these lobsters"

It was the one thing Skipper didn't expect to happen to him, his own idol Buck Rockgut whom he thought was on the side of justice is actually working undercover for Dr. Blowhole. He just needed to gain Skipper's trust. At least that's what Skipper thinks.

The scene ends with Skipper in his fighting stance ready to fight off his foes including the traitor Buck.

"This is the last stand" said Skipper as he jumps in mid-air and thus ending the scene.

* * *

Meanwhile the real Buck is still riding an elevator together with Kowalski. He gives a final piece of advice before they reach the top.

"Those ninjas are very tricky, we don't know when they will come, so always be on your guard soldier" warned Buck

"I'll remember to keep that in mind, and scientifically speaking ninjas are known for having precise, accurate and stealthy movements. The main functions of a ninja include espionage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassination, as well as open combat in certain situations. Those guys we fought earlier were no joke." said Kowalski, showing off his intelligence to a rather amused penguin.

"Hmm, impressive" said Buck before giving Kowalski a smack on the head using his flipper.

"Ow, what was that for?" remarked Kowalski, not being able to comprehend the reason why Buck had tried to smack him in the head.

He stares Kowalski right in the eye while giving a stern look telling him that's exactly the kind of attitude that could have killed him earlier, if it hadn't been for Buck who warned him.

"Snap out of it soldier, you think this is some kind of a talk show? Well you're wrong. We're in a battle here, and the rule says its standard procedure to turn off your think melon while in battle, got it soldier?" said Buck and he stares motionless at the penguin, aiming to get a response from the strategist.

"Err, umm, sorry 'bout that, it's just that I can't resist not having to voice my opinions" clamoured Kowalski, annoyed the fact that Buck doesn't want him to speak.

"Opinions? More like facts soldier, don't play coy with me" said Buck in a calm voice.

He then explains to Kowalski the reason why he opposes that kind of attitude, as if to make him understand better.

"Listen, I know you're smart I get that and you want to voice out what you know. But what if we were actually under attack, would you still use you intelligence against your opponent? And if so how effective is it? Is it still worth using it? Think about that soldier"

Kowalski stares blankly into space and ponders for awhile without saying a word. He knew that Buck was right all long. There was no way he could use his intelligence to beat his opponents, he knew he had to make a tough choice sooner or later, it was then this realization came to him. "I concur Buck, I realized now that everything has its place and time. And in this case, we apply more of our survival instincts and less of vocal instincts, am I right?" asked Kowalski

"Affirmative, you're catching on fast soldier, now come on, let's take on that puffin" said Buck

At last they arrive to the top and the duo then dash off through the darkened hallway. They open several doors hoping to find an exit, Kowalski opens the last door and without realizing they had entered in an Anechoic Chamber. What they don't realize is that it is actually a trap set up by Hans the Puffin to lure Kowalski and Buck to their doom. He sends Private to finish off the job.

"What is this room, enlighten me soldier, where are we?" asked Buck to Kowalski, giving him permission to explain their current location.

"Apparently our current location leads us to an Anechoic Chamber" replied Kowalski

"Anechoic what?"

"Anechoic Chamber, it is a room designed to stop reflections of either sound or electromagnetic waves. They are also insulated from exterior sources of noise. The combination of both these aspects means that they simulate a quiet open-space of infinite dimension, which is useful when exterior influences would otherwise give false results" said Kowalski, giving a detailed description of the room.

"Whoa, whoa soldier, when I said explain I didn't mean that. Now could you explain it in a way that I could understand it" said Buck, not being able to comprehend what the strategist had said

Kowalski let out a sigh before explaining it in a simpler manner.

"It's a room designed to block sounds and electromagnetic waves, which means no sound nor the use of magnet can ever penetrate this room" said Kowalski

"Did I forget to mention the longer we stay here, the more radiation it will reflect on our bodies" said Kowalski

"Nice, now that's better soldier, now come on, let's get out here before something else happens"

Few moments later, Private arrives at the entrance of door. Kowalski sees Private and becomes elated when he sees him.

"Private is that you, I-I can't believe this, Its really you, now come on let's get out of here and find Skipper and Rico" said Kowalki tugging Private's flipper.

"No you won't Kowalski, you won't be going anywhere because both of you will be staying here until you live no more" said Private in a hypnotized tone.

"What, Private how could you say that. What happened to the once sweet and innocent penguin that I used to know" said Kowalski as his regular voice turns into a squeamish tone.

"No that part of me is gone, I'm a new Private now and there's nothing you can do to change that"

Buck tells Kowalski that Private is not himself at all because of the hypnotic bracelet attached to his feet, controlling the young penguin's actions. But Kowalski is too distracted to listen because he is deeply hurt by the harsh words uttered by Private.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back" said Private as he grabs Kowalski and hurls him to the side of the wall. Private slams and locks the door behind trapping Kowalski and Buck inside.

Kowalski slams his face into the transparent glass window pleading Private to let them out of the Anechoic Chamber. However the youngest penguin refuses to do so.

"Private I know you're in there, you can fight and free yourself from Dr. Blowhole's control, I know you're strong, please fight it" pleaded Kowalski, hoping Private would change his mind. To his dismay, the Anechoic Chamber was sound-proof and Kowalski's efforts to help Private were futile.

"All Hail Dr. Blowhole" said Private, chanting the evil dolphin's name then leaves.

"We need to get out of here fast, we don't have much time' said Buck

"Why Private why" said Kowalski slamming the walls with his flipper, still not getting over the fact about what Private had said earlier.

"Kowalski this is no time for moping, we need a plan"

"Sorry to tell you this Buck but the walls are made of hardened steel and the only way we can get out of here alive is if someone uses some sort of laser to get us out of here" replied Kowalski

"Then do something about it soldier, you're the smart one" said Buck

"Oh what's the use, why should I do something when one of my teammates left me here; it's not worth living anymore" said Kowalski, having lost the will to use his brain and to attempt escape.

* * *

In the meantime Dr. Blowhole contacted Hans and asks him about the escaped prisoners including Skipper and company. He rejected the idea that Skipper should have already been exterminated back in the sewers so that he can no longer roam around the secret underground lair still fighting to get his friends back.

"Hans, I've been informed that the prisoners have escaped, and what's worse is that my flightless foe is still alive. I've given you direct orders to exterminate them and yet you failed me" said Dr. Blowhole through a live video feed.

"Don't worry sire, I've already sent Darla and Private to take care of that, Skipper will never know what hit him" scoffs Hans the Puffin

"Well for your sake I hope so, do whatever you can to destroy that peng-u-in. Blowhole, over and out" said Blowhole menacingly then signs off from a live video feed.

The last scene features Douglas piloting the robot that exploded earlier and remodelling it, he's about ready to infiltrate the secret underground lair. This penguin may be the only hope left for Skipper and the others.

"Alright I'm ready for some action, wait for me Skipper, I'm coming to help you, this battle has just begun"

To be continued...


	8. A Bitter Rivalry

The grave realization that Skipper finds out about his former idol, who he thinks is working for his evil nemesis Dr. Blowhole—sends him into a state of trepidation. As determined as he is, Skipper will do anything, try anything to save his friends, even if it means taking out the traitor Buck Rockgut in a fight for honour. It takes awhile to let himself believe that Buck Rockgut had betrayed him. He is a smart penguin, but he's methodical and careful.

But if he wants to win a battle, the leader penguin must maintain his composure and must avoid getting caught up under pressure—where he's losing hope every minute that passes by.

"Alright no more Mr. Nice guy, time to take you hostiles out one and for all" says Skipper, eyeing each and every one of his opponents, thus provoking them.

"What are you guys waiting for, get him!" instructs Buck to the lobsters.

The lobsters simultaneously lunge at him with their powerful pincers, but Skipper counteracts their offense when he uses the sideswipe manoeuvre as a way to avoid getting hit. He succeeds, taking out numerous foes in the process. Meanwhile the Buck impostor just stands motionless with his flippers in his chest, amused at the fact that Skipper is able to fend off more than a dozen lobsters. The impostor knows that when time will come that the lobster minions admit defeat; Buck will step in to fight Skipper. But for now, he stands in the sidelines, delighted to see his foe getting ripped to shreds by the lobsters.

Skipper manages to punch one lobster in the gut, tackles another, grabs the third one by the head and kicks him to the side. His keen eye senses one approaching him from behind, aiming its sharp, pointed pincers, but the penguin counteracts it by grabbing hold both of its arms and Skipper uses him as a baseball bat to hit nearby lobsters around him. After he's done swinging his foe around, Skipper throws him aside. Next the penguin then uses a roundhouse kick against the incoming horde, knocking them out in a single kick, gaining another victory for Skipper.

"You guys are no match for my penguin superiority, surely by now all of you would have given up challenging me." Says Skipper, possibly trying to intimidate them through his words.

The lobsters don't take kindly to his negative words and they become more persistent than ever to beat him in battle. Skipper is given no other choice but to fight back the numerous hordes of lobsters. "This is getting out of hand, I need to end this now and quick." Says Skipper.

"Oh you won't be going anywhere, as long as you're still alive these lobsters will just keep coming in groups ha-ha-ha" replied Impostor Buck with a sneer grin.

In reality, Skipper didn't have trouble fighting them at all. It's just that when Skipper tried to fight them off, they just kept coming and attacking him. The nonstop battle was already tiring out the poor penguin and he really needed a smart tactic he can use to ditch his foes. He couldn't care less about these lobsters, all he wanted right now is to get out there as fast he can and find his missing friends.

Unfortunately for him, his mind right now is busy being occupied in combat mode, and he fails to notice that Buck has finally step in to the battlefield to end this fight once and for all. "Time to end this now, don't worry Skipper, it won't be long before you're out of your misery."

Buck propels a smoke bomb through the air and soon the whole room is covered in a very dense, thick black smoke. This became a disadvantage to Skipper as he could barely see what was going on around him; it was blocking each of his senses including his sense of consciousness.

Then all of a sudden a flipper slices through the smoky fog and with one jab on the head, Buck manages to knock the rampaging Skipper out of his misery. The penguin fell to his knees and slammed unconsciously onto the ground. Skipper takes one blurry sight at Buck when he morphs himself back to his real body.

"You're, you're..." Skipper faints before even completing his statement.

"Finally he's out; I thought he'd never gone down. Alright darlings, take him to the boss. He's gonna need Skipper" said Darla.

"Yes Ma'am" the lobster gave a salute before following orders. They drag Skipper's unconscious body up the stairs and into the dark hallway.

Meanwhile as Douglas pilots the robot, he notices that the underground lair was rising to the top, slowly revealing itself to the penguin. The entrance doors open and out comes a horde of lobster warriors barricading the entrance to the lair. They were prepared for a fight and wouldn't let anyone enter the building inconspicuously.

"Well that makes things a lot easier, it means I won't have to break in the facility after all. This I could not resist" said Douglas as he calls the lobsters for a fight. He would go so far as to even call the lobsters for a fight "Hey over here guys, you want a fight, I'm over here."

"Guys we have intruders, get him!" said lobster601 as he summons every available lobster reinforcement to help them in fight off the intruder. Moments later, it wasn't long before hundreds of lobster warriors come out of hiding and start attacking the robot that Douglas is piloting.

"No turning back now, come and get me you stupid lobsters" calls Douglas.

The penguin manages to blast them off one by one, but not before they start clinging to his robot. The lobsters start pummelling the robot to pieces before driving it to the ground. Struggling, Douglas reaches his flipper to the electric shock mode button and succeeds, electrifying any lobster clinging to the robot. He regains his composure and starts blasting the lobsters that are blocking his path. "No lobster can defeat Colonel Douglas."

Douglas finally enters the facility for a full five minutes before he realizes that he has no idea where he is headed.

"Where are you Skipper? (Sighs) I hope I'm not too late to save everybody, especially my buddy Leon, whom I know is still missing"

For the slightest moment, there is a sadness caught in the corners of his eyes, he wonders about the fate of his friends, where they are right now in this facility—this is what he's been thinking all night. Douglas almost loses hope about planning to save the world form turmoil, maybe that glory faded a long time ago, maybe it has taken all these light-years to only reach him now. Even now, he cannot tell himself what is going to happen.

But, he is brought back by a heartfelt realization that—what happens to the world if good guys like him give up so easily, will there still be peace, at all? Douglas tells himself that whatever happens, he would ensure that evil never overcomes its main goal.

Douglas' deep thinking was interrupted when a lobster in recon duty spots him. The lobster quickly informs his co-workers via walkie-talkie that an unauthorized person has entered the facility.

"Code red, code red, we have an intruder in sector 1, I repeat intruder in sector 1. Hey, you there, freeze" said the lobster who is in pursuit of Douglas.

"Me, freeze? Oh come on, how 'bout you freeze instead" replied Douglas, then uses the freeze ray on him, eventually sealing the lobster on ice, eventually he realizes that reinforcements are approaching and the only way to delay them in their tracks is by closing the door found behind Douglas. In haste, he deciphers the code to block the entrance.

"Come on code, hurry up. They're coming" mutters to himself.

The penguin succeeds, blocking the entrance thus preventing anymore clash between him and the lobsters.

"Now that that's done, I have to act quickly and get the heck out of here" said Douglas "Hang on guys I'm coming." The robot can be heard thumping noisily on the floors.

* * *

While inside the Anechoic Chamber...

"What's that smell?" asks Buck, whiffing out the smoke coming from inside the chamber. They exchange expressions before realizing what is transpiring inside the chamber.

"It's carbon monoxide" Kowalski says also whiffing the smoke.

"You mean the stuff that comes from fire?" asks Buck

"Yes, the poisonous, toxic gas that comes from fire" replies Kowalski

"But how, there's no fire in here soldier" says Buck, confused as to how carbon monoxide developed in the room without the element of fire.

Then Kowalski explains how carbon monoxide is formed inside the chamber. "No, but this place is highly absorptive of radiation, it will generate heat within the chamber. If this cannot be dissipated adequately there is a risk that hot spots may develop and the temperature may rise to the point of combustion."

"Then we have to get out here now, give me some options here" says Buck

"You kinda remind me of Skipper. Oh how I missed him." says Kowalski "But how, we can't even break the door open and the windows are made of plastic"

"Well then there's only one thing we can do now soldier"

"And that is?" asks Kowalski sarcastically

"We ask for help. HELP! Anybody help!" shouts Buck desperately trying to attract some attention.

"I hope you're right about this Buck, even though no one could hear us, it's still not an excuse not to call for help"

"HELP!" they scream in unison, hoping that someone will come to their rescue.

While roaming around the facility, Douglas sees smoke coming from the air shaft, the smoke leads him to room that's currently on fire. It was then he knew that the smoke had originated in the room just a few miles from his current location. He immediately rushes to their aid. Douglas pilots the robot and bursts thru the front door of the anechoic chamber. The smoke makes it harder for him to locate Kowalski and Buck.

"Where are you guys?" asks Douglas

"Over here, help us please" Kowalski faints from the smoke and falls flat to the ground. Buck is still holding out strong from the flames but still persists coughing because he inhaled some of the toxic fumes. After a while he finally gives up and faints on the ground in a supine position.

Douglas is horrified seeing two fellow penguins unconsciously lying on the ground. There was no time to waste as he proceeds to drag them out of the chamber, pulling their limp bodies close to each other against the strong concrete walls. He frantically grabs a fire extinguisher hanging on the side— and uses it to put out the fire, thus saving Kowalski and Buck from a fiery end. Douglas jumps out of the robot machine and approaches the two weakened penguins to make sure they're okay.

"I put out the fire, you guys all right?" asks Douglas. He fears he may already have been too late as they lay motionless on the ground. Silence filled the area. All of a sudden a response came from one of the penguins. Douglas breathes a sigh of relief.

"Yeah just dandy I guess" replies Kowalski

"Wuh, thanks for saving us, and by the way who are you?" asks Buck, still dizzy from inhaling the smoke.

"Do you have amnesia or something Buck, It's me Douglas. You know, one half of the pair you saved from those lobsters? Hey wait, if that means you didn't remember any of it, someone is trying to impersonate you" says Douglas. He gasps in horror.

"Sorry I don't really remember saving you, the last thing I remember is that someone clobbered me on the head with a baseball bat. When I woke up I was inside a prison cell. Hey wait, where's Becky, Stacy and Leonard, what did you do to them, are you some sort of hired assassin?" said Buck, pulling Douglas towards him.

"Umm no, I'm not an assassin, I'm the guy who just saved your lives from that fire!" scowls Douglas.

"Oh yeah, thanks for that. But just remember, even though you saved us that still raises suspicion, I'm keeping my eye on you kid" says Buck

"Yeah good luck with that, anyway how did you meet Stacy, Becky and Leonard?" asks Douglas

"I found them when I infiltrated this lair, I took off their hypnotic bracelets—

"And you escaped the lair, thus saving them from the puffins control, yadda, yadda, yadda" interrupts Douglas, having heard the story before from the Impostor Buck.

"Wait how'd you know that, you weren't spying on me weren't you; ha I knew it you're a hired assassin, get ready for a fight soldier" says Buck in his fighting stance.

"Whoa slow down there, let me explain" said Douglas

"Perhaps it's best if we should let him explain what's going on Buck. We don't want to get off on the wrong foot do we?" said Kowalski, trying to convince Buck to calm down and let Douglas explain his side of the story.

Buck rolls his eyes in disbelief, but hesitantly agrees to Kowalski's plea.

"Fine, explain your side of the story soldier" says Buck.

"Well first I should say that someone out there is using your name and your body to impersonate you, to make you look like you're the one committing the crime. And when I say your, I am referring to Buck over here"

"Do you know who this impersonator is?" asks a curious Kowalski

"Unfortunately no, and I bet he's behind the kidnappings of both the badgers and the koala" said Douglas

"How can you be sure soldier?" asks Buck

"Well it's because the last time I saw those three—they were with the Impostor Buck. After we heard screams, I figured it was your impersonator who kidnapped them."

"Hold on there, did you say we heard?" says Kowalski

The strategist was quick to figure out that Douglas had a partner. Though he's not too sure if it's one his teammates or someone he hasn't met yet. Yet his curious nature propels Kowalski to know more about Douglas unknown friend.

"Umm yes, we, why are you curious all of a sudden friend?" Asks Douglas

"Just curious I guess, I thought it was one of my teammates that you were talking about" replies Kowalski

"Teammates?, Oh you mean my friend Skipper, actually I was with him until the sewer we were in collapsed on top of me. Skipper might have escaped but I didn't, the structure fell on top of me, burying me under it. Fortunately I survived that and Skipper now believes I am dead, so now I'm coming to rescue him, wherever he is right now."

Without a doubt, Kowalski becomes excited to hear the news that Skipper was with Douglas. And the strategist finally has the chance to reunite with his old penguin buddy and leader for such a long time.

"Skipper is here, Skipper is here, woohoo! This is the most exciting moment of my life. Look out world, Skipper and I are going meet again soon" said Kowalski as he jumps nonstop for joy and jubilation.

"Hold on there friend, why so jumpy all of a sudden? Do you know Skipper?" ask Douglas curiously

Kowalski replies "Know him? Were teammates in the zoo actually. Together with Private, Rico, Skipper and I, the four of us form an awesome commando team back in Central Park Zoo, going on dangerous missions and saving civilians from harm" replied Kowalski with a sunny smile.

"Right, and you are?" asks Douglas

"My manners sorry, I'm Kowalski, the strategist, gadgeteer and the brains of the group"

With Kowalski giving himself the introduction, Douglas returns the greeting. They exchanged glances at each other. Neither of them knew each other as of this time.

"Nice to meet you Kowalski, I'm Colonel Douglas; I was tasked to investigate your zoo's disappearances, and my mission together Skipper led us here to Japan, we're here to save Private, another teammate of yours" said Douglas

"Yes we know, we met Private earlier and he didn't look to friendly to see us, he left us to rot in the chamber" adds Kowalski

"That's unfortunate Kowalski, but you have to remember that Private isn't really himself, it's the hypnotic bracelet that controlling your friend" said Douglas, assuring Kowalski that Private will be back to normal soon.

All of a sudden Buck intervenes in their conversation, telling them that now is not time for personal acquaintances to meet and greet each other. Instead they should be focusing more on saving their friends and the world from an evil dolphin. To make things worse, the lobsters who were in pursuit of Douglas earlier finally found an alternate route and they almost caught up to him.

"There they are get them!"

"Oh great not those guys again" says Buck in an annoyed tone.

Douglas comes up with a brilliant idea, he'd be the one to distract the lobster horde while the still recuperating Buck and Kowalski go ahead and search for Skipper. From there, they can help him fight off Hans the Puffin and his evil hypnotized minions.

"You guys go ahead, I'll take care of these lobster jerks. I'll catch up with you later" replies

"But what about you?" says Kowalski "There too many of them, you can't fight them all by yourself?"

Kowalski is fearful for the situation Douglas is putting himself through. The penguin is willing to defend his friends in the name of justice.

"Not if I use the robot to blast them off into space, now go and hurry" replies Douglas

"Good luck Douglas" says Kowalski. Douglas nods his head to his friend Kowalski before turning to face the lobsters. The two penguins then head off to the opposite direction to find Skipper.

"Alright lobsters, It's time we settle the score" said Douglas and ends the scene.

* * *

Meanwhile the unconscious Skipper finally wakes up, he realizes that he is tied to chair while his flippers are tangled in metal cuffs. To his left, also tied to a chair and tangled in metal cuffs, are the unconscious Becky, Stacy and Leonard. Apparently, Hans has a reason for tying them up in chair. The old puffin enemy claps his flippers while slowly revealing himself from a shadowy disguise.

"Hans" says Skipper

"Skipper, how nice of you to finally us" says Hans. Then the puffin laughs maniacally thus ending the scene.

To be continued...


End file.
